The Sea, The Sky plus Death
by PandaRum
Summary: Three was the magic number and three was their number. Slash Different One-Shots of a bigger picture. Doesn't go in order!
1. Chapter 1: ?

**Author Notes:** I know I have Sunday Breakfast yet to finish. But I love the idea of Percy, Nico, and Jason banging :p. I know, I know shame on me! Haha what can I say? I can't recite a great threesome! Ok I'm thinking of a theme seires like Sunday Breakfast, but I can't be too sure.. I know you all probably hate me right now but I'm putting Sunday Breakfast on the back burner. Please don't hate me! Ok so like always there are going to be grammer mistakes and spelling ones too and if anyone one knows a great Beta then bring them over here! Please and thank you. Much love me! XXoXOOx

**Disclaimer:** PJO and HOO do not belong to me, because let me tell you...damn there would most defently be slash, slash, and more slash!

**Couple:: Nico/Percy/Jason**

Percy sighed and dropped his bag on the floor, toeing off his shoes and hanging his jacket up. A smiled graced his face as the smell of blueberry muffins brushed against his nose; Drops of Jupiter was playing in the back ground, a smooth voice threaded with the lyrics and Patrick Monahan. Percy silently walked to the kitchen taking in the feel of the soft carpet against his feet and the warmth of his home. He leaned against the doorway and smiled.

Jason was at the sink, whipping it down, hips swinging side to side as he sang along to Drops of Jupiter. There was a purple hair band in his blond hair, holding back the longish golden locks—he kept on forgetting to cut it or maybe it was because he knew that it slightly turned Percy on. He would never know. Jason had on the black apron Nico bought him for Christmas. It had surprised the blond, but he was pleased with it if the kiss had anything to say for it…or the sex. Percy smiled as he remembered the way his lovers fit together like lost pieces to a puzzle.

At the counter on one of the black stools sat Nico, a cup of cooling, black coffee by his hand, his dark eyes glued to the newspaper in front of him. By the clothes he was wearing, Percy could tell he had just gotten off work. It had always amused them, Jason and him, that Nico, Son of Hades, was a Doctor. His youngest lover was still dressed in his scrubs. When he looked at the two Percy can't help but think how different they looked from each other.

Jason was the sweet, all American boy with his electrifying blue eyes and blond hair, his wide smile and his gently personality. His hair had shagged since the last time he cut it and always held it back with the purple hair band that Nico and Percy had gotten him one day. "To keep your hair out of your eyes," Percy had said.

Nico had grown, he was still thin but he had gotten taller. He now kept his hair short and slicked back. He preferred to wear black suits and hardly changed into a pair of jeans. His wardrobe had stayed dark, not counting the bright pink T Rachel had gotten him. "Show your gay pride, Nico!" Percy had never laughed that hard before.

"Hey, babe," Jason's voice brought him back to the living. "How was work?"

"It was ok, Murphy is getting better," He planted a kiss on Nico's lips as the dark haired male turned his head for a kiss. Nico hummed, pleased as he licked off the taste of saltwater. Percy always had that taste, that smell and for some odd reason it turned both his lovers on.

Jason hopped in for a kiss of his own, the blonde's tongue making its way inside of his mouth. "When will he be able to go back out?" was whispered against his lips.

"Soon we're thinking," Percy replayed as Jason pulled away only to grab a blue cup, pouring orange juice into the glass for him. "Thanks. I estimate three months, but Jackie doesn't want to take her chances. She says a year or two."

"Dumb woman," Nico grumbled, his eyes still glued to the newspaper. "Doesn't she realize she isn't the expert here?"

"Nic, have to remember Jackie is the one with the education, Percy hasn't gotten his masters yet." Percy winced, he didn't like to be reminded of it.

"Yeah, well why the hell not? He's had years to work on it." Nico finally pulled himself away from the daily. "Percy, you're the son of the sea," his eyes were dark and hard. "You have to get you're shit together. No one is going to take you seriously if you can't finish school."

He winced. You see the thing about Nico was he said the cold, hard truth. He didn't sugar coat anything not even for Percy and Jason. To make things worse Nico wasn't the kind of person to yell. When they fought, which was hardly, he was the quiet one while it was Jason and Percy who yelled, screamed, grew red in the face. He talked to you, he didn't yell, but talking seemed much worse than yelling when it came to the dark eyed male. "I know, I'm trying but it's not as easy as you think."

"Hey you two come on," Jason wrapped his arms around the two, pulling them together for a hug. "Things work at their own pace, Nico and Percy, you have to believe in yourself if you're going to show everyone that you can be Doctor Perseus Jackson and then you can kick Jackie's ass from here to Rome."

Percy laughed, "Thanks Jay, you always know what to say," and he did.

"I'm just tired of Jackie taking advantage of you Perce. I don't like it and neither does Jason. We just want the best for you," Nico's dark graveling voice always had a way of soothing him, while Jason's words had a way of calming him.

"Yeah I know."

"Ok you two now that you've made up you have to seal the deal with a kiss," Jason moved away and grinned. "Percy, open up!"

He didn't need to be told twice as Nico came in for a kiss. Soft, thin lips pressed against his chapped one. He groaned. Kisses from Nico were always like a piece of Heaven, a darker, deadlier, lustier heaven, but damn were they good. A slick, cool tongue tried to make its way into his mouth, gently licking the length of his bottom lip. He widened his jaws letting the muscle burry its way into the warmth of his mouth. He whimpered as Nico sucked his tongue only to gently trail his teeth over his lips. His body shook. Damn sometimes he hated the affect that his youngest lover had on him. Large hands tugged at his hips, pulling him into a warm lap.

He hummed at the feel of Nico's erection pressing against the bottom of his bum. Yeah this was good, he liked where this was going. The hands on his waist skillfully pushed his waist down, adding pressure to the hard cock under him. The fabric of his jeans stretched as Percy widened his legs, rocking his hips with the movement of the hands. He threw his head back, groaning as lips attacked his neck, sucking at the sensitive skin. Gods this felt so good. Nico hissed his agreement as Percy twisted his hips _that _way.

"Jeans off now," was growled into his ear as a tongue licked a path down his jaw. He jumped off his lover, undoing his jeans and kicking them off along with his underwear, ignoring the fact that he still had on his shirt and socks. He heard a laugher behind him and a "he's excited" but ignored it in favor for the bulge in Nico's scrubs.

"Please, want you so badly," he moaned, bending slightly to mouth over the blue scrubs the dark haired male was wearing. A hand was placed on his head.

"Relax," Nico chuckled, "You can have me all you won't. _But_!—we need to prepare you first." A wicked grin crossed his face, "Spread your legs Percy, Jason's going to get you all ready for my cock."

He groaned, he couldn't help it, the idea of Jason fingering him and while he sucked off Nico was making him hard, so very hard. He felt the burn of his neglect cock and he whimpered. Nibbling on the bulge under the scrubs, his saliva started creating a wet spot. "Jason get ready."

"Oh I've been ready a long _ass_ time ago," Percy could _feel _the chuckle that Jason gave on his lower back. A soft kiss was planted on his left cheek, a warm tongue trailed down, teeth nibbled around his hole and he whimpered, his body shaking, sweat began to cover his hot, overly hot skin. "You want this Percy? Want my fingers, my _tongue_ inside of you?"

That was enough to send him over the edge, but he held himself strong and continued to mouth at Nico's erection, his lover's hand still wrapped in his hair, only the soft tugs told him that Nico liked it. But he knew the youngest one wasn't going to say anything, not when he enjoyed watching Percy turning into pudding with only Jason's words and maybe his tongue and fingers.

A mew left Percy's lips and his hips began to rock back and forth. His hands worked fiercely to pull down Nico's scrubs. The tip of his head was pulsing purple, throbbing as he blew hot air on the tip. His breath hitching as he shakily put some of his lover's cock into his mouth. His eyes squeezed tight as he felt Jason's wet, slick, tongue burry itself inside him, his cheeks were spread farther apart to give the blond more move. Nico grunted as Percy lazily and sloppily sucked him off. He winced as he felt the pleasure growing, he didn't want to come yet, he _needed_ to be in Percy first.

"Jason that's enough, I want him to feel me all day today and tomorrow." From where Jason was kneeling the blond glared. He was enjoying his job; he didn't want to pull away from his lover's ass, from the sweet taste. "Don't give me that look, you don't want him to feel the ach of our dicks?" that seemed to pull Jason away.

"Hurry," he snapped and Nico laughed, shaking with the thought of _finally_!—he was going to get what he had wanted all day.

Nico stood, pulling Percy away from his dick. He turned the older male around, pushing him back down so he was leaning against the counter. Percy gripped tightly to the edges and widened his legs slightly, "Ready?" Nico didn't wait for a reply as he pushed himself in, slowly, easing his way in. It was a hard push, Percy was barely stretched out, but the neither seemed to care.

A groan left his lips as a slow eating pain crawled up his spin. Yeah he was most defiantly going to feel this tomorrow. Oh! He squeezed his eyes tight; Nico was all the way in now. Gods this was good. Jason had always said he was a Masochist and maybe he was but he wasn't going to admit it anytime soon. A gasp left his mouth as Nico's hips twitched against him. Ok it was time, he wasn't going to last any longer. He pushed his hips up, biting his lip as his lover dug his nails into his skin.

There was a quick thrust of hips and his world shook with bliss. Pain and pleasure raked his body….

**Author Notes:** I'm not very good at sex so if anyone would love to write me some sex =3 I would post it up and give credit to you. Also If you want me to continue this story I would do a second chapter. I have already started to write the second story for this series. Review please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: ? Part 2

Nico/Percy/Jason

**Author Notes:** Hello there my beautiful butterflies! :) I have posted yet again a monster born from my head! Gasp! O.o watch out he might just want to "eat" you!...get it "eat" you? haha Might jsut be me but whatever! So I love the post I have been getting they're so AWESOME! Have I told any of you that I love you? huh? huh? huh? =3 Weeell if I didn't I'm sorry! I do love EVERYONE OF YOU! You make me want to right more and more and not give up on this story! Ok well enough of my rambling, on word to the story! PS there will be some mistakes with grammer and spelling! 

Percy sighed, a tired smile on his face. He's body was overly sensitive and he couldn't feel or move his lower half. He was numb to the touch. Percy could stay like this all day, just lying there on the kitchen floor, enjoy the warmth of the body next to him. The floor didn't feel uncomfortable under him; in fact he seemed more relax than ever. He just wanted to close his eyes and fall into a deep slumber, but like always Jason had other ideas.

A groan left Percy's lips as his blond lover crawled over him, hip pressed to hip. "Jay not now," he whimpered softly as Jason pushed his legs apart, wrapping the long limbs over peach, flushed hips. Percy's used hole twitched as a large object pushed its way into the loss, yet tight rings. His back arched off the cool floor and into the air. He gasped and shivered as Jason began to give lazy thrusts.

Jason gave a pleased hum, his hips still moving at a slow and easy pace. "Gosh feel _so_ good Perce." Percy gave a slight moan, happy that he could please his lover. "Wanted you _so_ bad, was_ so_ jealous of Nico for having you first today. Love ya, Baby." Percy's body throbbed with weak pleasure; it was times like this that he loved having two lovers. He gasped and turned his head, his mouth being kissed slothfully. He whimpered as line lips pulled away. Black abyss eyes stared at him unblinking.

He reached out a hand, gripping loosely to the black greased hair that Nico inherited from his father, among "other" things. His mouth parted and a groan left his red lips, Jason's pace was still the same easy, sweet thrusts. He closed his eyes and gave into the sugar tainted passion. His blond lover was covered in a little sprinkle of sweat, the light hitting off his skin, giving it a bright glow. Percy's bottom lip wiggled, Jason looked like a God as he moved against him. Sometimes it hurts to look at him; the glow was just so bright and enchanting.

"That feels good? Hum?" Jason nuzzled his neck; the warm skin was being nibbled and licked.

"Please," it was barely above a whisper, but it was clear what Percy wanted and Jason could never neglect Percy's needs.

"Yeah, Babe, yeah," his lazy thrusts picked up slight speed, but his angle was just perfect, hitting his lovers prostate. "Gosh that feels so good." Jason moaned and Percy mimicked him, weekly pushing his hips up.

The blond and Nico knew, just knew what turned him on and what made him feel hot, good, and mind blowing. He sometimes hated it, seeing as the two would use that against him whenever they had the chance, but he was ok with it, _now_ at this moment he was ok with it. He gasped, moaned, whimpered, sighed and he was close, so very close all Jason had to do was…

"Oh?" it came to a surprise to him. Bright white lights filled his vision and a welcoming weight lay on top of him. Soft blond hair brushed against his cheek as Jason sat his head against Percy's shoulder. The scent of sweet cherries brushed against his nose. "Love you Jay."

He could feel a smile forming against his shoulder, "Love you too, Perce."

"I love you both two, now get your asses up from my kitchen floor and take a Gods damn shower, you smell like sex," they turned their heads towards the open way. Nico stood before them dressed only in black slacks. He was shirtless and the tiny, dribbles of water slide down his abs, disappearing into the crack of his pants. Light hairs trailed down his navel.

"Hey Nico," Percy purred, stretching his arms over his head, a pleased smile on his lips, "Didn't realize you left to shower."

"While you two were busy I decided to wash off the stench."

"Aww come on don't tell me you don't like it," Jason taunted, getting off of Percy. Nico snorted as he walked by, ignoring the fact that his blond lover smacked his butt. "Perce, shower?" he held out a hand for the older man, smiling at the lazy grin on Percy's face.

"Yeah, race you there! Last one in the shower has to mop the floor!" Percy cried, running for the bathroom.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Jason was not far behind.

Nico shook his head, enjoying the sight of the two males running naked to the bathroom.

Percy laughed as Jason slammed him against the wall, holding him into place, gripping his hips tightly, nails digging into his golden skin, sharp teeth attacked his shoulder. "You sneaky little fuck."

"Gods, love it when you go all animal on me," with a shift of his hips he was able to get the blond to moan, a smirk formed on his lips.

"Don't you ever get tired?"

"No, not really," the body behind him choked back a moan.

"No wonder Nico was ok with sharing you. It's a mystery how he survived this long."

A moan erupted from his throat and his legs gave out as he fell to the floor, Jason's thick cock in his ass a second time that day.

Nico looked him as he continued to stir his sugar, mixing it into the black coffee, "What the hell are those two up to?" there was a crash and he sat the spoon down and headed for the bathroom. Bare feet brushed against the carpet. There was a shout and the sound of something snapping stopped him from moving forward. He heard a bang and then a hiss. A curse ran through the apartment. A frown appeared on his face and he slowly, as if scared pushed the door opened… "What in the world of Hades?"

Jason and Percy both turned to look at him, wide eyes looked frightened before they blinked and grinned.

"Hey Nic," Percy waved at him. Nico stared. Percy was on his back, his legs thrown over Jason's shoulders. He was bent in half, and it looked painful to watch, but the older male seemed quite content, if the heavy red blush was anything and the wide smile. Jason was on one knee, his dick balls deep in Percy, he seemed to be holding all of the other male's weight in his hands. Percy must have noticed the look Nico was giving them because he smirked and looked shyly at the dark haired man. "Want to join?"

He had to blink and think about the situation, his eyes taking in the bathroom. The shampoo and body wash was on the floor of the tub, liquid leaking out—just like Percy's cock, he swallowed. The curtain was on the ground torn in half and the towels lay in disarray. He closed his dark eyes and took in a deep breath, "I want this cleaned after you're done in here." And turned around, leaving the two males to fuck each other blind.

"Don't worry Nico we will!" Jason yelled after him.

**Author Notes:** Hey I hoped you like this and please review! It would mean a lot to me and it helps dust off the dust bunnies in my head and getting things A rolling :).


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Thanksgiving

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys sorry about the loooooooong wait but you know i have a life...Weeeeel that's a lie I really don't have a life but some shitz been going on in my boring life and I haven't had time to right. But this is a Thanksgiving special! Yay! :D Anyways I hope you enjoy this and please Review. Oh by the way there is no lemon in here and it's a bit sad...kinda or at least I thought this when I wrote it. I was like damn! Where the hell did this come from! You don't write things like this and blah blah blah...I'm rambling! On word with the story! THERE WILL BE MISTAKES IN THIS!

**Nico/Percy/Jason**

**Thalia**

**Rachel**

**Annabeth/Dakota**

**Clarissa/Chris**

**Hazel/Frank**

**Piper/Leo (Mentioned) **

"Get out!" was yelled for the fourth time that day as Dakota and Percy tried to sneak into the kitchen hoping to grab a small plate of whatever was cooking in there. Rachel, Clarissa, Hazel and Annabeth had claimed the domain as theirs once they walked into the upstairs apartment, dragging Jason in there with him while pushing Percy and Nico out.

"But I'm hungry!" Dakota whined, frowning as his girlfriend glared at him, his eye was still sore from when Hazel had thrown the spatula at him. Percy winced and patted the man on the shoulder.

"Dude just forget 'bout it. They're never going to give you anything."

"Then why do you still go in there seaweed brain?" Thalia raised an eyebrow at him as she flipped though the TV, sighing when she couldn't find anything entertaining.

"Because Jason always give him cookies," Nico spoke up, stirring his coffee. A hum left his lips as he drank the sweet liquid only to slightly grimace at the after taste. He couldn't stand the after taste of sugared coffee.

"What really?" Dakota's blue eyes jumped, "Don't be stingie Perce come on share!"

"Hold your horses!"

Cookies were passed around as Thalia and the boys sat down deciding to watch the football game. It was Thanksgiving, Dakota's first with them. Annabeth had came to the boys a few weeks before, blushing as she asked if she could invite the drunk. The boys had been pleased to find that their blond friend had finally found someone who loved and cared for her—the two had been together for nine months and were going strong.

The past five Thanksgiving had always been the same. The girls minus Thalia (the chick couldn't cook anything unless it was on a stick…) and Piper (it was best to keep her away from the kitchen. The daughter of Aphrodite had the uncanny ability to burn things. That and she was always fashionably late) would make themselves comfortable in the kitchen, going crazy to create the perfect Thanksgiving.

No matter how much Jason wanted to just sit and hang with the others the girls wouldn't allow it. 'He was after all one of them' as Rachel liked to put it. 'Just because I'm gay doesn't mean jack shit!' he would answer back but he always seemed to give in—what kind of man would he be if he said no to one of his girls if not all? It also surprised many that Clarissa could cook and she was always put with the task of making the gravy and smash potatoes. Hazel did the cranberry sauce and green bean casserole. Rachel and Annabel would make the Turkey and stuffing while Jason did desserts. It was a perfect way of showing off everyone's skill.

It was just a little sad that Piper and Leo couldn't get away from work to celebrate with their friends.

"What the fuck!" Thalia yelled, slamming her hand on Percy's coffee table, making it wiggle. Everyone winced. "Didn't you fuck see that! Guys tell me you show that!"

"We are never letting her watch sports again," Nico whispered into Percy's ear as he picked up his cup and held it in his hands. It was safer there then on the table. Frank nodded in agreement; he was the closest to the raven other then the green eyed man.

"I think being a tree for those five years really messed her up," Dakota stared wide eyed at Thalia, Chris snorted. If he thinks she looked scary now wait until baseball season.

"Bitches!"

Hazel poked out her head from the kitchen, her wild dark curls tied back in a tight bun. There was a smug of flower on her cheek, "Hey could one of you guys do me a favor?"

"What you need, babe?" Frank spoke up, ready to go at his wife's command.

"Actually I was hoping that Percy and Dakota could go to the store and pick up another bag of potatoes?" she shot her husband a sorry look. She knew he wanted to get as far away from his aunt as much he could. Thalia was just not all there.

"Yeah, let's go Dakota," Percy had already jumped at the sound of his name, his coat already half way on.

"What?"

"_Now_!" he barked.

Dakota rubbed his hands together and breathed into the cupped palms. He wasn't use to the weather here; he was more of a sun and warmth kind of guy, not a freeze your ass off and die of hyperthermia. He glanced at Percy and frowned. The raven haired male was walking with his hand buried deep within his pockets, his back slouched lightly. He didn't look fazed with the weather; in fact he seemed content with the falling flakes.

"Lets get this over with shall we Percy," Dakota gruffed as he looked up at the sky.

"Get what over with?"

"I know why we were sent out here. They wanted you to give me the talk about if I hurt Annabeth you'll brake my legs yada, yada," Dakota rolled his blue eyes and glanced at Percy, waiting for the threat to begin, but to his surprise all the raven haired male did was shrug.

"That really is not why we were sent to get flower. Hazel chose us because Frank always gets lost, Chris always gets the wrong kind of stuff, and you can't pull Thalia away from the TV and well…Nico's Nico. If you want me to give you 'the talk' all you had to do was ask, but to tell the truth we were just sent out to get flower. Nothing less, nothing more," Percy shrugged again and looked up at the sky. His green eyes glowed against the blinding white that seemed to surround them. "You know if someone was to break your legs it would be Annabeth. She's had so much heartbreak and she won't just take it like some little girl," Percy sighed and for the first time he looked so old, so tired like he just wanted things to be normal for a change. "First there was Luke and then me," he watched as the other male wince. "I hurt her so much. I never really loved her and she could tell, but we both lied to each other because we both wanted to be with someone. After Luke betrayed us, my first real friend and her first real love, we just wanted someone to be there for us." A smile a bitter sweet smile, eyes a golden bitter, gold like the Gods. Dakota has only seen those eyes, that look once and it wasn't one he wanted to see for a third time. "I went behind her back and…" Percy choked on a giggle, his eyes watering in the corners. "You know the rest."

And he did, he knew how Percy was the first guy to cheat on Annabeth but the only one that respected her and still loved her. He knew and had watched as guy after guy broke the blond woman's heart, stomping on the already broken organ, but he also watched as Annabeth was healed over and over again by her friends. And she never let anyone bring her down that was one of the things he loved about the woman.

"Sooooo what flower were we suppose to get?" Percy broke into a grin.

"It's a good thing I'm dating someone like Jason!"

OoOOoO

"Ok since this is Dakota's first thanksgiving I think he should say grace," Percy spoke up, shooting the blue eyed male a grin.

Annabeth broke into a smile and beamed up at her ex, her hand gripping tightly to her boyfriends.

"Eh ok…" Dakota shifted in his seat, "Well I think the Gods that…" He looked around him.

Hazel was smiling an encouraging smile while Frank grinned at him, nodded his head and wrapping his arm tightly around his wife's waist. Thalia leaned back smirking, her blue eyes burning with lightening as she stared at him. Jason elbowed his sister in her side but none the less smiled at him, his left hand holding onto Percy's right as Percy's left was being held by Nico's right. Rachel was waiting patiently as she bounced on her chair, her green eyes looking far away into the unknown. Clarissa and Chris were silent but the way the Ares daughter leaned forward spoke of pain if Dakota didn't hurry up.

"I thank the Gods for this day and for my family…"

**Author Notes: **Yeah I know dumb ending but that was all I can think of at the moment. I'll try to put another one this weekend! But don't get mad at me if I don't. Oh maybe I won't...How bout you guys tell me what you want for the next chapter and MAYBE I'll write it :p ahaha Till Next time. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Bitches for Bosses

**Author Notes:** Hey guys long time no see! Woohoo sooooo guess what? I'm done for school until next year! Woot Woot! So like I know I suck ass on grammer and spelling and weeeell a lot of things but I have great news! The Gods have given me an Angel! haaha Lovegranted You are awesome and so very much thanks! - she was the one who created all of my "stuff", the bad kind :P So I hope you liked this chapter, its really short but yeah!

**Jackie**

**Percy**

Waves roared against the rocky shore, the sun beamed down heating the cool sand. Today should have been just perfect. Sitting by the ocean was one of his favorite things to do, so why did he felt like shit? Oh yeah because his homophobic bitch of a boss fired him. Percy sighed, digging his toes into the warm sand. He groaned, head falling into his open palms. How the hell was he supposed to tell his boyfriends that he got fired? Jason would probably bake his worries away and Nico would most likely go down to the aquarium and shove his foot up Jackie's ass. Not that either one didn't sound pleasant… he just didn't want to get into the middle of it. Could this day get any worse?

"I thought I would find you here." Percy hissed, apparently it could.

"Jackie I don't work for you anymore, so that means I don't have to take your shit." He turned his head, wirily eyeing the woman who stood before him. Even though Jackie was the bitchest bitch out there, she was beautiful. Her hair was the color of warm chocolate, curling down her shoulders in soft rings. Her eyes were as dark as the cool sea and her skin had taken on a warm tan from working outside for days. Every guy at work lusted for her, but she was a tough nut to crack and most wouldn't think about crossing her path. He turned away when he realized she wasn't going to say anything.

"How'd you know?" she asked after a few minutes had past, taking a seat beside him on the rocks.

"What?"

"How'd you know?" she asked again, her eyes staring deep into the water.

"How did I know what?" Percy watched as she tensed and anger rose from her eyes. If she was a cartoon, she would be sprouting fire from her nose and ears. He chuckled softly at the thought.

"Don't make me fucking say it, Jackson! You damn well know what the hell I'm talking about!" he fell silent as her voice rose. So it was about that. Who knew Jackie was really a self-conscious little bitch?

Percy shrugged, "I just had a feeling." Well, it was partly true and it was also a lie.

"That's it?" her head snapped his way and her eyes widened. "You just had a fucking feeling up that fag ass of yours?" Percy frowned; he wasn't going to take her shit anymore and stood. "Wait! Wait, you fucker I didn't mean it like that!" and he stopped, turning to look at her, eyebrow raised. "I just…I went to school! I graduated at the top of my class,_the top!_And then you come along, no school, no nothing and everyone fucking loves you! It's like the sun shines out of your ass or something!" Jackie cried, throwing her hands up in the air, tears forming around the corners of her eyes. "And now, Adam says that if I didn't bring you back, I was going to lose my job." She turned to him. "Can you believe that? They want_you_more then they want_me_."

Percy flinched. "Look, I wasn't trying to make it like that ok?" he shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "I don't try to make people love me. Nico and Jason say that I just attracted them like flies to honey. Most of the time, I don't want people to notice me! It just happens, Jackie." He found himself staring straight in her eyes and for the first time he saw a scared and sad little woman, "Maybe if you…" he shook his head, "Never mind."

"No, tell me," Jackie crossed her hands over her chest. "Tell me what you have to say. I want to hear it."

"Maybe if you grew a fucking heart people would like you." It grew quiet. "I have to go. See you around…maybe." As he began to walk away she called after him. He stopped, looking back at his ex-boss. Jackie had her hands on her hips, her eyes looked determined.

"Hey Jackson, I expect you at work Monday morning! Don't make me drag your ass out of your apartment!" For a spit second he thought he saw her lip twitch.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Jackie!" Maybe the day really hadn't gone to shits. He smiled as he walked back to his car, going home sounded good to him. And going back to work Monday morning sounded even better.

**Author Notes: **Hey so I hoped you liked this! Please review! hahah until next time!


	5. Chapter 5: 3rd Wheels

**Author Notes:** I know that's it been FOREVER since I put up a chapter to SSD but here I am once again! Never fear! :p hahah Ok so this took me FOREVER to write and yet it turned out so short -_-. Sorry! The end is a bit cheesy or weird but I'm tired and don't want to write anymore today. I see ya all later, Adios! and Enjoy! There will be mistakes in here!

**Nico/Jason-Percy **

He never felt right with other Demi-gods, he always felt like the outsider and sometimes, even though he knows he shouldn't, he thinks maybe he doesn't really belong with Percy and Jason. It isn't very often when he feels like this, but some days when he turns over and looks to find his boyfriends curled around each other, holding almost for dear life, he feels like a third wheel. He would feel this cold brush of air grip his heart and he has to remind himself that Percy and Jason both loved him the same amount they loved each other.

He sighed and pulled the covers off before heading to the kitchen. Their home was spotless, Percy's doing. Most wouldn't think of him as the 'clean' type but he never liked when things got dirty and he had a habit of scrubbing things clean when he was frustrated or stressed. It didn't help that both Jason and he were big on the cleaning issue too. Their friends made jokes about them being neater then the girls, it was funny yet at the same time disturbing. He headed to the kitchen were a plate of blue cookies sat on the counter.

Jason made most things blue—it was Sally's and Percy's doing—it stopped bothering Nico a long time ago, he was use to seeing his blond lover make blue sweets and blue food for dinner. It was just one of those things he'll have to live with in order to be in Percy's life. And there was just something about seeing his older love's face as the smallest of their pack placed something blue in front of them. The smile and wide, watery eyes were worth the bright colored food.

As he looked around he took in the upstairs apartment. The walls were a sea green and most of things in their home were black. The air seemed of sweet oranges and there was this brightness to their home, even in the dark. Books were neatly stacked; remotes were places up top and ever surface sparkled in some way. It was the home Percy built on his own. It was the home that Percy had way before Nico and Jason moved in and it later became Jason's shop. They lived on top of Roman Pasties—the bakery was a gift from both the Greek males. But as Nico looked around nothing screamed NICO! He wouldn't have thought he lived here if he hadn't seen his shoes at the front door or the pictures with him in it.

He sighed and closed his eyes, he felt so lonely.

"What are you doing out here at this time," long arms wrapped around his waist and Nico was pulled back into a lean chest. He snuggled into Jason's arms. It wasn't hard to tell the difference from Jason and Percy. Percy though he was lean had a slightly wider chest and his arms had more muscle to them, and he was taller than the blonde, but all in all the two males were about the same. Jason was short enough that he could rest his chin on Nico's shoulder without any problems.

"Nothing, just…thinking."

"About what?" that arms around him tightened. He didn't say anything and he didn't have to, Jason just knew him like the back of his hand. "You know we love you right?" he kept quiet. "Right, Nic?"

"Yeah," it was barely a whisper and soft lips gently kissed a trail over the back of his neck.

"You belong here ok? Stop thinking that you don't." He just sighed and nodded. He knew that it was true but like most people he had second thoughts. It was natural…

"You two should come back to bed where it's warm," Percy's voice floated to them and both males turned their head to find their older lover wrapped in a black cover, dressed in nothing but skin tight briefs. His black hair was a mess and he rubbed at his green eyes like a child. A pout on his lips. "Come on it's fucking cold without you guys. And Nico needs to turn scare the monsters away with his 'Death' glare again!" he called as he turned back around, heading to their room, the cover dragging behind him. "They're scaring me!"

Blue eyes rolled, "Come on before the boogie-monster gets Percy." Nico laughed and shook his head. If they was one thing that could scare Percy it was the boogie-man.

"Help!"came from the bedroom as the two ran after their lover.

**Author Notes: **I hoped you enjoyed this and keep being faithful :)! Please review! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: The OTHER Sea

**AUTHOR NOTES!: **Hey everyone! haha Sooooo this is a new chapter and I hope you all enjoooooy it! :3, I tried to make it a little sad...don't think it worked to well though :p hahaha. THERE WILL BE MISKTAKES! THANK YOU!

**Percy/Nico/Jason**

**OC**

**Suprise! **

Percy just stared down at the child staring up at him and his heart cracked. Her eyes so much like his watered with tears and her cheeks were stained with those same tears that slipped past the thickness of her lashes while her nose was a bright pink. She sniffed before tackling his leg. A chocking wail left her lips as she wrapped her arms around him, burring her face into the pants of his legs. "Big Bratha, Mamma gone! Mamma gone, no coming back to Sol!" he didn't say anything as he knelt to pick up the sobbing child and cradling her to his chest, gently bouncing her in his arms. "Sol want Mamma!"

He didn't know what to say to comfort her, all he could do was hold her and as she cried and wailed and sobbed he just held her. He turned his body slightly letting in the female social worker, Nico who was standing behind him lead the woman in. Percy slid down the door, letting it close behind him.

"You must be Mr. Jackson's…?" the woman trailed off, eyeing the room around her.

"I'm related to Percy," Nico…_lied?_ No that wasn't right, he was telling the truth if only slightly.

"Oh ok…" she bit her lips, glancing at Percy and the child in his arms. "I'm Miss. Rugado and I'm sorry to say, but Marisol here lost her mother a few days ago." He stiffened and tightened his hold; Marisol responded by gripping him just as tight, "The next of kin is Mr. Jackson. I, _we_, came as soon as possible. Mr. Jackson," she turned to him. Percy just hummed indicating that he was listening to her but wasn't really paying attention. "Seeing as you're the next of kin you can adopt Marisol…" her eyes shifted towards Nico, she looked nervous under his dark eyes, "If you do not wish to take her, then I will be glad to take her to a local orphanage."

It went quiet, even Marisol's sobs subsisted. Percy's body stiffened. An orphanage? No never. Percy shook his head. He's read the Harry Potter books; he wasn't going to let Marisol turn out to be like Lord Voldemort. That fucker became crazy! He wasn't going to let his little one turn out the same! "No that's fine, I _want _to adopt her."

The social worker didn't looked surprised, more relieved than anything. She sighed, a small and sad smile on her face before she nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow with paper work." She took in the sight of Percy and Marisol and how the child seemed to wrap herself around her new guardian. She wouldn't be able to break them apart it seemed. "Usually we take the child to an orphanage or they stay with us for the mean time, buuuut," she gave a tiny grin. "I think I'll let this side," she said with a wink.

Percy didn't pay any attention to the rest and got up taking Marisol to his room, cradling her small, thin body close to his.

"How did Marisol's mother die?" Nico asked, eyeing the social worker lightly.

She bit her lip and moved a stray of blond hair back, "They said she drowned..."

"Drowned?" his eyes widened. How was that possible? If he knew who Marisol's father was then her mother shouldn't have drowned. He'll have to take his father about it.

"Yes…" she sighed and shook her head. "Before I leave I have to tell you we couldn't get Marisol to take a bath or close to water really…it seems she's grown to hate the one thing she truly loves…Take care of her, Nico. She'll need it," Dark eyes stared at him.

"Thank you…" Nico watched as blond hair slowly drained to the color dark brown. "Bianca."

A smiled crossed his sister's lips, "How did you know it was me?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "I can tell my sister apart I think."

"…I'm proud of you, Nico," they stared into each other's eyes. Sadness burned through. "Help Percy take care of her. She has a big future a head of her ok?" Bianca said as she reached for the door

"Ok," he nodded, "…this will be the last time I'll ever see you, right?" his sister stopped, gave one last nod and walked out the door, closing it behind her. She didn't look back once and Nico didn't expect her too.

* * *

><p>"Babes! I'm home!" Jason called, running a hand over his blond hair, trying to shake off the flour that had ended up on his head. He huffed as white fluff fell from his hair to the ground. He'll have to clean that up later, but first he wanted his hello kisses. Jason stopped as he looked around him, frowning as he took in the silent home. He got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, a tightness in his gut if you will as he looked around. His house wasn't meant to be quiet; it never was so this was slightly frightening. "Nico! Percy!" he tried again.<p>

"Jason keep you voice down," he jumped, turning around only to find Nico spread out on the sofa, an arm over his eyes. Nico looked tired, the front of his shirt wet and Jason could see a bruise forming on his chin.

"What happened to you?" he asked, going over to the taller male and kneeling down in front of him. Nico turned to him, dark eyes gazing into his blue ones.

"Nothing," he whispered, "and keep your voice down, Percy's trying to get Marisol to sleep."

"Marisol?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Nico sighed and stood, groaning as his back popped and motioned for Jason to follow him. The blond of course listened, curious to find out who exactly this Marisol was.

Nico had led him to their room only for Jason to find Percy in bed. Just like how Jason found the son of Hades he found Percy with a giant wet stain on the front of his shirt and jeans. His feet were bare and there was a forming bruise on his eye. It was large and red, beating on it's own. But the thing that really got Jason was the small child lying naked on top of Percy's chest, the only thing covering her was a towel. The child was female with wet short raven hair and big, _big_ sea green eyes so much like Percy's. She was shivering and whimpering as she held tightly to the Sea Prince's shirt, tiny fingers gripping in fear.

"Non, Sol esse bonum puella," she whimpered into Percy's shoulder, he just sighed and rubbed her back. Nico coughed getting their older lover's attention. One single green eye turned to them. A soft smile graced a tan face.

"Hey, Jay," Percy looked down at the child. "I'll like you to meet, Marisol…my little sister.

**AUTHOR NOTES! !: **So I hoped you all like this new chapter! :) I kind of figured that since Thalia and Nico both had Roman siblings then Percy needed one 2 :DDDD Im not into the whole Percy having other siblings, don't know why just don't but I thought why not :D. And **Non, Sol esse bonum puella** means **No more, Sol be good girl. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Sea and Mama

**AUTHOR NOTES: ok so this chapter really is kind of a back story, PhoenixLord05 asked me to go more into details about Marisol sooooo here it is. :D I hope you all enjoy this and THERE WILL BE MISTAKES IN HERE!**

"Oh sorry!" Percy jumped back as he head butted into a short woman. "Are you ok? I didn't mean too! I—" He paused and stared. The woman before him couldn't be any older than him, more like in her early twenties. She was short and round…sexy round…was there such a thing? He didn't know but she was attractive. Her dark hair was pinned up in a bun, her bangs swept to the side. Her eyes were big and brown, like dark chocolate and her lashes were long and thick. There was a rosieness to her cheeks. She was absolutely breathtaking…and pregnant, "—Whoa! You're pregnant!..." Percy blushed a deep red when he realized what he said as the woman stared at him, before laughing.

"Well thank you," she mused, "and I know," she leaned in to whisper, "Do you think anyone else noticed? I'm trying to hide it," it seemed his blush could get redder as she winked at him.

Percy took a deep breath, "No, not really. I think _everyone_ noticed it too," she gently pocked him in belly. "But I do have to say you are pulling it off!"

She burst out into a fit of giggles, a cracking laughter leaving her lips, "Why thank you," she moved to the side, showing off the full large-meant of her stomach. "I know, I know. I work it gooooood."

The two didn't seem to notice all the smiles they were getting from others around them, nor did they care.

"I'm Alexis and you are?" she held out a hand and Percy grabbed it, pulling it to his lips.

"Percy."

* * *

><p>"Oh Gods I'm so fat!" Alexis cried while Percy just sighed and walked into the livingroom where his new roommate was camped out, laying on the bright orange sofa she brought with her.<p>

"If you didn't go and spread you're legs around you won't be in this predicament." He said handing her a cup of apple cinnamon tea. She wrinkled her nose, softly scenting the aroma before making a face.

"This is disgusting do I have to drink it?"

"Yes."

"Fine!" she huffed, "What a minute are you calling me a whore?" Percy just raised an eyebrow at her as she glared at him.

"If the shoe fits," he snickered and Alexis giggled. They were always like this, able to make jokes and poke fun at each other. It was like having a sister he never had.

"I'll have you know I only slept with two men," she frowned, "Ok let's ignore one of those! I have slept with one man and he _unfortunately_ was 'lost at sea'," she waved her hand out with a roll of her dark eyes. Percy didn't say anything as she took a sip of her tea, humming in approval after much bickering. Where had he heard that same story, he mused to himself as he brought up his own cup of apple cinnamon tea.

"Percy?" he looked up and found Alexis rubbing her belly, staring down at the child within her. "You'll take care of my baby if anything happened…right?"

"Is this about your dreams?"

"Yes…I'm getting scared of being around water."

He sighed and got up. Alexis had been having nightmares of drowning and what made things worse was that she was pregnant in her dreams and the baby died along with her. "Alex, look at me," he raised her head up. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your baby. I won't let you drown ok?"

She nodded and buried her face into his chest.

* * *

><p>"Ok, orange or orange?" Alexis was holding up to different kinds of paints, but both were obviously orange.<p>

"What's with you and oranges?" he asked, coming up to wrap his arms around her large waist, she just slapped him on the wrist.

"I like orange." Like no hell she liked orange. The things that she brought into his apartment were orange: the sofa, the book case, the kitchen utensils, should he go on? Rolling his eyes, Percy grabbed the paint from her hands.

"You're not supposed to be lifting heaving things, Alexis, or don't you remember," she just sent him a glare, huffing like a child. "I think we should paint the walls green."

"A sea green?" she asked a little cheeky.

Sea green eyes glanced at her swiftly, "and I was thinking we can get that fugly couch of yours out of here." A giggle reached his ears.

"I pick black!"

* * *

><p>"Gods I'm never going to let a man near me again!" she cried, throwing back her head. Percy winced as he felt pips burst, oceans roar and lakes twitch. Something was coming, something big. "Percy!" Alexis cried.<p>

"It's ok Mrs. Jackson, everything's going to be _just _fine," the midwife whispered. They didn't bother in correcting her, everyone got confused and it stopped bothering them a long time ago.

"Don't tell me it's going to be fine!" she growled, picking up her head to glare at the small woman between her legs. A squeak left the poor midwife's lips and she quickly turned back to do her job, after glancing nervously at the water that was surrounding them. It had reached their ankles now.

"Alexis, you can do it." Percy whispered, pressing his face into the side of her head, breathing in her sweaty hair. "Do you hear me? You can do this, no matter what you say you can do this."

"But Percy," he noticed the way she was eyeing the rising water around them and her grip on his hand tightened, "The water."

"I'm not going to let _anything_ happen to you." She nodded and focused on pushing. "Hey little one, this is your big brother, Percy," he knelt down to her belly ignoring the water. "You need to calm down, you're scaring your mommy." And just like that the pips stopped, the oceans stopped, and the lakes stopped and then a cry filled the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jackson," the midwife stood, cradling a small bundle wrapped in an orange blanket, "Your baby."

As the baby was handed to them Alexis gasped and Percy smiled. Big sea green eyes looked up at them, the same color as Percy's.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to leave you know," he said watching as she packed. Alexis turned to give him a little glare.<p>

"Your boyfriends are going to come and live here with you…and they don't know about me, so I think it's best if I leave now."

"I don't think they'll mind and besides you're awesome, they'll love you." She just shook her head and continued to pack. "Why?" he asked.

"Percy," she stopped and looked at him, "You know why…"

He sighed and closed his eyes, "You know I feel the same way."

"I know…and that's why it's bad if I stay."

* * *

><p>"Quick question," Jason asked from his stop curled around Percy's side, who lay between Nico's legs. "Why the hell does the apartment <em>always <em>smells like oranges?"

A smile twitched on Percy's lips, "I like oranges."

* * *

><p><strong>(A FILLER FOR CHAPTER 6!)<strong>

"Bianca," a fourteen your old glanced up, meeting the eyes of her past father.

"Dad," she whispered before looking around her, no one else seemed to notice him. "There something I can do for you?"

"Percy's sister's mother was murdered, I need you to do me a favor and it's going to require me to work some 'magic'." The teen nodded and before she knew it she was a young woman with blond hair. She was going to help Percy, she owed him and maybe, just _maybe_ she'll get to see Nico again.

**AUTHOR NOTES: Ooooook so many of you are probably wondering what that last paragraph is for. Well some where confused about how Bianca fit into this. Bianca was reborn and Percy and the others are about 30 something in the story so that would make her about fourteen. Something deeper is going on and it all has to do with Marisol and Percy that is why Hades wented to his daughter. Huff huff huff...ok does everyone understand? and the this chapter had more to do with Marisol's mom and Percy! Ok and there we go! **


	8. Chapter 8: A Monkey's Marks and Brother

**Author's Notes!: Ok guys sorry for the long wait...I was really discourage about this story. I really, really didn't like the last two chapter but I'm leaving it up to you guys if I should take them out OR leave them and write a different version of how Marisol came into their lives? And you guys can choose which ever one you guys like better. Yes? Anyways I hope you guys like this new chapter. Sorry for the mistakes! Thanks and enjoy.**

"Harder," Percy groaned in Nico's ear, earning a soft grunt against his ears, "yeah just like that."

Long fingers tightened around his right leg, hiking it high close to pale shoulders. A gasped left Percy's lips, yeah that was so much better. "I've missed this so much," he hissed, biting his bottom lip as Nico gave a rough thrust. "Man, I'm so glad you got off of work early today, so glad. Gods we need to do this more often, oh yeah."

"Percy," Nico looked up from whisks of black hair falling in his eyes, he didn't stop the movements of his hips, soft, light circles. His pale face was slightly flushed and there was sweet forming around his temple. "Percy, please shut up," he growled, before rolling them over so his older lover was sitting on his and slammed his hips up. A chocking gasp left the green eyed man's lips.

"Sorry, sorry," he murmured, rolling his hips, getting a feel of being on top.

"Percy, Percy!" a loud voice squeaked from behind their door, both men groaned. Not again. "Percy, do you have clothes on? I want to come in…Percy?"

"Marisol, wait!" he yelled, a frown on his lips as he pulled himself off of Nico, wincing as his boyfriend's still hard cock slid out of him. Nico just sighed and fished for some jeans and quickly shrugged them on. Percy didn't bother with briefs just grabbed the closest pair of jeans before sliding them off. Throwing a shirt Nico's way.

"Marisol," Nico growled as he opened the door, reviling a small girl. Marisol huffed and winkled her nose.

"Smells like sex!" she hissed pointing a finger at Nico, "How dare you define my innocent big brother!"

"Whoa there Sea Monkey," Jason called, grabbing the child before she could fling herself at Nico and sitting her on his waist. There was dust of flour over him, he must have just gotten home."I think it's the other way around."

"Jason, don't lie! Percy would never do such a thing!" Nico and Jason just looked at each other as Percy swiftly came and grabbed Marisol from the blonde's arms. The two laughed only to have two glares sent their way. Marisol's promised death and Percy's promised vengeance. They were smart enough to shut up.

"What did you want to show me?"

"Look, look I got a 10 on my marks!" she had been with them for a year and much to everyone's surprise Marisol was in fact eight. But she was just so small and fragile looking and everyone couldn't help but think she was younger, it also didn't help that when she was upset she tend to talk like a child.

"Thanks awesome!" Percy grinned, he was so proud of her.

"Big Brother," Marisol looked up at him, her lashes shadowing her green eyes. "Did you get 10 on your marks too?"

Jason and Nico shuffled a chuckle while Percy turned bright red. "No not really…" she just cocked her head to the side. "Oh?" she asked.

"Yeah I wasn't exactly the smartest cookie in the cookie jar, Sol."

"But? What about Jay? Is he smart?"

"I don't think anyone of us were Sea Monkey," Jason spoke up. Except for Nico, the two thought.

Marisol frowned. "I don't believe it! Big Brother is super smart and so is Jay. Now Nico on the other hand," she sent the Prince of Darkness a glare. "He's a stupid ass."

"Mara!"

"Sol!"

"…" Nico met her glare.

Percy sat her down, "Marisol where did you hear a word like that?"

"From a boy at school, he said his big brother was a dumbass but I was like not mine!" Kids these days! Percy sighed. He really shouldn't have let her go to a moral school, but he had wanted her close to him…Maybe he should have listened to Hazel when she told him that he should've send Marisol to Camp Jupiter.

"Sea Monkey," Jason bent down. "Thanks a grown up word. Remember when we talked about grown up words?"

She nodded, "Yeah like Fuck, and Hell, and Shit."

Nico frowned, "so that means don't say it, kid."

Green met black and she blinked before nodding. "Ok then!" Percy jumped up and clapped his hands together. "What do we do when our little girl gets a perfect mark?"

"Pizza!" Jason and Marisol cried. Nico just sighed and followed his family. Yeah having Marisol made things a bit difficult and the fact that she hated Nico didn't help but he couldn't help but love his family, even the little brat. A small hand slipped into his. He glanced down not realizing that Percy and Jason had gone up ahead. Green eyes looked up at him and Marisol smiled.

**Auther Notes: Thanks for reading guys. Whatcha think? and remember my deal ok? and it must be seald with a kiss ;) (for those who have seen Supernatural :D hahaha). Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Tops & Bottoms

**Author's Note: ok guys thanks for the reviews! I am ONE HAPPY woman hahahaa :DDDDD So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There is lemon in here so be warned! Ok any mistakes are mine and there will be some! Ok enjoy!**

Jason was never one for bottoming. Hell he would even go as far as saying he _hates_ it. Nico was the same. They just couldn't stand the fact that some other guy's dick was up their ass. Bottoming was uncomfortable and things only felt awaked. That was what made their relationship perfect, because though Jason and Nico didn't like to share they didn't mind sharing Percy who was the perfect bottom. That didn't mean that the Sea Prince didn't like to top, he _loved_ to but there was just something about feeling so full. That and he craved it. But there were times when Percy just liked to watch and he doesn't mean a few hand-jobs and blow-jobs and ya, no mas. No he liked watching one of his dominate lovers submit to the other.

That was why at this current moment Nico was on his knees, ass in the air as Jason uncomfortably slid in, his ass still in pain from when Nico topped. Both males winced while Percy lay fully clothed across the little sofa they had in their room. Green eyes half lidded were gazed with lust as they watch the blonde's hips snap forward into the taller male. A groan left Percy's lips and Nico's head shot up from where it lay on their bed. Black eyes widened as a pink tongue ran across the Sea's lips and all Death could do was buck back into the moving ups behind him. The Sky hissed.

"Percy," the blond growled, running his hands over Nico's long back to settle over sharp hips, pulling the tall male into his thrusts. The snapping of hips made Percy groan and in return made both Nico and Jason moan. It was a beautiful sight to see, to have Percy look so hot just laying there watching them fuck each other. They would never admit it but this might be their second favorite position, their first being Percy taking the two on at the same time. They shivered as they remembered the feel of their members rubbing against each other when they would fuck into Percy.

The green eyed male just smiled and placed both hands behind his head, arching his hips up as if to hump air. Jason growled. Why wasn't he touching himself? Nico was thinking the same as Jason pushed into him, wincing at the arch in his behind. They could clearly see the hard outline of his dick through the black pants he was wearing but the older male just seemed content with just laying there, watching!

"Perce," Nico gasped as Jason fastened his pace. "Stop being a dick and fucking touch yourself!"

"No." Jason grabbed Nico by the legs, shifting him so he was sitting in his lap, thrusting upward telling the other man to move. Nico got the hit and held onto one of the blonde's arm, his other hand working on his leaking dick and together they began to move. "Gods I love seeing you two liked this," Percy murmured, licking his lips as Nico's thumb grazed over the head of his cock, long fingers tugging him closer to relief. "Just keeping doing that Nic, just like that baby. Yeah ride that cock."

Nico groaned, shaking his head as he blushed. Percy was dirty talking! He turned his head, burring his nose into soft blond hair as Jason gasped, face just as red. He wasn't the only one being affected by this. "Please Perce, please make it stop!" he let go of his dick, groaning as he slammed his hips down only to have Jason breathe shakily in his ear.

"Yeah," Nico closed his eyes as Percy's voice sent tingles down his spin only to snap them open.

"Perce," Jason whimpered as they gazed down at a dark head, a pink tongue lick it's way up a purple head, groaning at the taste of pre-cum.

"Gods I love the way you taste, Nico," Percy praised from his position between the raven male's lap, sucking on the throbbing limb. "Still have a bit of Jason on you." And that seemed to get them both.

Jason howled as he rapidly snapped his hips up, eyes going white as he came and Nico just groaned grabbing onto thick hair as he came spilling over Percy's lips. "Yum," green eyes crackled in laughter as he pulled away, licking, eating the remains of their lover's cum off his face. "I have to say that was _fucking _hot."

"You bastard," Nico gasped as he lay slumped against Jason who nodded in agreement.

"You are such an asshole sometimes."

"Yeah but you guys love me anyways," Percy grinned as he loomed over his exhausted lovers. "And thanks," he added softly, "I'm really glad you guys agreed to this even when you two _hate_ bottoming." He placed a soft kiss against Nico's lips only to shift and lay an equally sweet kiss against Jason's.

"Love you," the blond whispered.

"Fucking adore you," Nico hissed as he pulled himself off of Jason, not bothering to clean up as he pulled Percy down to lay between the two.

"Love ya both." The green eyed man said as he curled into slumber.

**Author's Notes: Sooooo whatcha think? Was it good or was it bad? Let me know and please Review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Wanting the Sea

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Whatz up! So quick question...Do you guys know that this is a bunch on oneshots of our favoirte threesome's life together? Weeeell it is! If you didn't know already! For this next chapter is has to do in the past, before Percy had anything with Nico or Jason. So Lovegranted has agreed to beta for me again. Oh how I love her! :DDDD and thanks! So any mistakes are hers! :p hahaah noo just kidding. They're still mine :) So I hope you guys like this chapter and enjoy!**

He couldn't stop looking at Nico although he knew he shouldn't, he was after all dating Annabeth…but was that the only thing keeping him from being with his cousin? Yes it was. Percy sighed and leaned his head back, closing is eyes. This must be a test from the gods; he decided when Nico sat beside him, still wet from his swim. Percy shivered; gods he smelled like the sea.

"How are you and Annabeth?" he looked over at the dark haired boy. Nico had gotten taller, a lot taller and he was leaner then Percy remembered. Rachel had cut his hair since it had gotten too long and fell in his way. So now the son of Hades slicked it back, making him look more Italian if possible. Dark eyes stared at him hooded, soft lips parted in question.

"Ok?" Percy squeaked and Nico grinned.

"Just ok? I would have thought you guys would have been awesome! Or something ya know?"

"Well—"

"Perce! Nic!" Percy's head whipped around and he cursed his luck. Jason was running towards him, shirtless, jeans riding low on his tanned waist. "Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Nico grinned, winking at the blond and threw his arm around Percy's shoulder, pulling him closer to his naked body. Percy flinched, looking down at his hand completely missing the grin that the two guys exchanged.

"I was just asking Percy how his relationship with Annabeth was going," Nico whispered into the brunette's ear, blowing at the sweaty skin of his neck making him shiver.

"Oh?" Jason asked reason an eyebrow, before plopping himself down beside Percy, crowding the male between himself and Nico. "And_how_is Percy's relationship with Annabeth?"

Percy took in deep breaths; he wasn't going to think about how good it felt to be between his two cousins, he was not. But then his mind wondered to naked skin and he clenched his eyes shut. Annabeth! He chanted in his head. That was what he was going to think about. His girlfriend, the girl he was dating, the one he loved…or at least like a sister…no! He wasn't going to think about this!

Percy was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that a hand was placed on his thigh, rubbing at his jeans. "Just ok, Perce?" Jason groaned into his ear and that was it. Percy sprang up, away from the two.

He looked at Nico and Jason who sat there looking at him, licking their lips and he went red. Pointing a finger at them, his eyes narrowed, "I've got to go!" and he ran. He wasn't afraid to admit that what he just did a cowardly move.

Jason sighed and fell back, "We almost had him, damn."

"Don't worry Jay, he'll be ours soon, Percy won't play hard to get forever." Nico looked down at the blond only to lean in, placing his lips against the other males'. They groaned, tongues joining in.

What they had was something new, something that they both agreed to do for Percy because they both wanted the brunette… and what better way to do that than to let the Sea Prince have both the Sky and Death together? They've only done the occasional blow or hand job between them, even tried fingering but it had gotten too awkward and they'd rather not have anything near their asses.

One of Jason's hands made it to Nico's hair, threading the large fingers into the wet locks, pulling, earning a groan from Nico who ground his hips down into Jason's.

Percy didn't stop running until he made it to his cabin. Out of breath he hastily shoved his hands down his pants, grabbing onto his throbbing member. A hiss left his lips when his cool fingers touched hot skin. "Yeah," he groaned. "Fuck," he began to thrust, tightening his grip almost painful while he humped like a dog in heat into his hand.

"Percy, you in there?" Annabeth's voice shook him out of his lust as she banged on the door; "Seaweed brain! Hey, are you almost done in there, we have a date remember?" oh yeah he forgot.

"Coming just let me change real quick," he called back, shrugging his jeans off and pulling his shirt off after whipping his hand on the cotton material, cleaning the pre-cum off his fingers.

Annabeth huffed and tapped her foot, glancing around. She paused when she noticed that Jason and Nico were leaning against the trees in the forest, watching her with heated eyes. Her grays narrowed. What the hell were those two up to? If the sons of Death and the Sky got together then it only meant one thing, havoc and not just on any poor soul, no, it had to do with Percy. Then, she noticed the way Jason glared at her like he was jealous. Annabeth flinched. Ahhh, so that was what they wanted.

"Ok," Percy closed the door behind him, "Ready to go?" he asked and she looked up at him. Her gray eyes seemed so far away.

"Yeah," she whispered grabbing his hand and tugging him away. Until he was ready and wanted to leave, she would stay by his side. As they walked off she glanced back at the Roman and Greek._Don't worry you'll have him soon._Annabeth glanced back at Percy. He looked so flustered._I can tell._

**Aurthors Notes: any go****od? bad? eh? hope you guys review! Or else! **


	11. Chapter 11: Gone They Went, The Sea Not

**Nico/Percy/Jason**

There had been a point in their relationship when Jason and Nico couldn't decide what they wanted in life. And it hurt, because he–_he…only he_–was happy where they were. Happy to love and be loved, only it seemed like they wanted more and no matter how hard he tried to give all himself to two–not one, but two–lovers, they weren't satisfied. So it hadn't come to a surprise when Nico packed his bags, moving back down with his father–_'Just to get my head straight'_–or when Jason said he needed a break–_'I'll be back before you know it'_–and left for Camp Jupiter a week later. He hadn't tried to stop them, even when they had been the ones pushing him into a relationship.

Their…_no,__his__, only his_, apartment felt lonely after Nico had left. Jason had stop talking to him altogether and chose to sleep on the sofa instead of their large, but lonely bed. And it wasn't even that he had stopped talking, Jason made it his goal to avoid Percy like the boy was the plague. Surprising he was able to accomplish it in the small space they, he shook his head, he_, only himself_, had called home. After Jason finally moved out, the apartment wasn't just lonely, but cold.

Surprisingly, it wasn't hard to keep their break up a secret. All his friends were all over the world, accomplishing their lives and being normal for once. His dad was busy doing gods know what, but it didn't matter. He was happy not to have his life on display for once… but that didn't mean it hurt any less; and if he was being truthful with himself, it was odd being alone for the first time since he found out about the Olympians. Therefore, it was only natural for him to pack his bags and hop on a bus.

He didn't know why he was going, or where, or when he would end up there. He just sat at the far back, holding his breath every time the man up the aisle two seats to the left used the bathroom. He was asleep more times then not and when he wasn't, Percy kept his eyes cast down.

He hadn't realized how long he had been on the bus, or when it had stopped and everyone had gone, or when it became dark. But he did know this he was hungry. A pleading rumble came from his stomach and Percy pressed his hands down in hopes of soothing his grumbling inside.

"Oh good, you're finally awake!" He jumped; head banging back into a small TV. "Ouch," was snickered from behind him and he turned, rubbing at his head. Hazel eyes smiled at him. "I'm Mel and you, my good boy, have been riding this bus for the past two weeks."

"Two weeks?" he choked out.

"Yep, I'm the driver of this lovely thing," a large hand patted the bus seat. "And I couldn't help but notice the sad and pathetic bastard, that's you by the way, in the back taking up all my space." He paused for effect, grinning, "But lucky for you I'm nice. Come on, you're hungry and I'm fuckin' starving, so… _vamos!_ I'm paying!" Percy didn't question anything as he jumped up at the idea of free food, following after the other man.

Mel was somewhat hard to pinpoint. He was tall with a lean body that reminded Percy of Nico, with green eyes like olives—_not hazel like he previously thought_—and short dark hair. Mel was smart; when he wanted to have a decent conversation his sentences got philosophical and he began on the importance of school and his words would form formulas, confusing and hurting Percy's head. It wasn't because he was dumb… it was just that Mel liked to talk about things that Percy had never heard of.

It was funny how Mel was one of the smartest people Percy has ever met, considering that he was bus driver... another reason not to judge a book by its cover. When he questioned the other man about it, Mel just shrugged. "My family needed me and at the time school wasn't important."

"Don't you ever want to go back?" Percy asked, stuffing a fry into his mouth.

"Sure, it would be awesome, but I have a family to think about, Huge," Percy shoved aside the guilt of lying as Mel looked at him in deep appreciation. "My ma isn't like dead or anything, but that doesn't mean she's healthy and my first priority is getting Ren into school. He wants to go to Spain for college… which is obviously lots of money, you know, to send a 17 year old boy all the way around the world. And it isn't like I can't get the money, I can and don't get me wrong I will, but I have to work twice as hard for that reason alone…Ren's smart."

The thing about Mel was that he liked to talk… and it had nothing to do with hearing the own sound of his voice, more because of the loneliness he must've felt, so Percy let him talk, plus, he _was_ buying him dinner. Let him talk about Ren or Rene, his little brother and how he was going to cure cancer even though the boy is majoring in History and not Science. Mel just waved his hand as if it wasn't a problem and the pride was evident in his voice as he just continued talking.

It was nice, just to be normal.

He stayed with Mel for three more months before going back home. It was quiet when he stepped into livingroom. The apartment looked the same. Same colored walls, small coffee table. He sighed; placing is bag on the ground before shrugging off his jacket. He really didn't miss being here.

"Perce?"

In shock he almost tripped over himself. Jason stood by the kitchen entrance, biting his bottom lip. Jason wasn't what he was expecting; in fact Percy wasn't expecting anyone really. He shifted, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hey," Jason said, grinning weakly at him. He didn't bother answer the other man just walked pasted him and towards the bedroom, the blond following after. "I came home but you weren't here…" he said after awhile and Percy just ignored him, opening drawers to distract him for the fact that one of his lovers, _ex_lovers, was in the same room as him. "…Where did you go?"

Percy sighed, "What are you going here Jason?" he asked, voice sounding weak and frustrated. "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, back home. _Why _are you here?"

"….I thought this was my home."

"Yeah," Jason looked like a kicked puppy, his strong roman face sad and lost, but he wasn't in the mood, not now. "Well you were wrong."

There was a time in their relationship when Percy had enough. Jason was back, Nico wasn't but that didn't matter. What did matter was that Percy didn't want to deal with it anymore. And now as he stood there watching his ex's back retreating from the room, the door closing softly, Percy allowed himself to cry.


	12. Chapter 12: How They Got The Sea-Pt 1

**A/N: There's mild rape in this story. And Annabeth isn't the villain here. I repeat NOT the villain. Any girl who would have gotten cheated on would have been just as pissed.**

**Ps because of confusion I just want to say that the italicized parts of the story are Percy telling Annabeth what happened. **

**Annabeth-Percy-Nico-Jason**

Annabeth's eyes fell to the red mark on Percy's neck. _Hickey_. It comes quick to her mind and she knows, _knows_ that he didn't get it from her. In fact they hadn't had sex in _months_ and yet here he was, sitting next to her, completely ignorant to the bleeding red mark on his skin.

It seemed like he hadn't noticed it, because she knew Percy well enough that if he knew about the hickey there was no way in Hades that he was just going to go around with a love bite on his neck. More often than not he wouldn't even let Annabeth near him like that, no sharp teeth that could nip at him whenever she chose. And yet here he was, shirt sitting low, hickey smirking proudly for her to see.

"…You ok Annie?" She frowned. He rarely called her thought, knowing she hated that nickname, only when he said it, it meant something special…their friendship.

"Yeah," she shook her head, smiling wirily at him. "I'm good. How was Camp Jupiter?"

Percy flushed for a moment, red rushing up his neck blending in with his hickey and dusting his checks. "It was good," he looked down at his hands and she felt sorry. Sorry because she knew where the hickey came from and she wasn't mad at him. No she wasn't. Her anger was more towards Jason and Nico. They knew better, knew that Percy and her were in a relationship.

"Did…" she frowned down at her hand, angry at herself for asking her next question, "Did you have fun with the boys?"

That did it for him.

It happened in an instant. His hands fumble around and his cup dropped, slipping over his lap and table. "Oh shit!" he abruptly stood, the server running towards them trying to help clean up the mess. Annabeth just sat there, back pressed into her chair as she watched them.

"I'm fine, thanks," Percy tried to brush the server off. A blond nodded, blushing before hurrying away.

"Percy?" his head shot up towards her. "You and…"

His body went stiff and he froze.

"…I'm not stupid." She said, voice sounding hollow. "_I know._"

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Perce," he shouldn't be here. Really Percy had no reason to be in Camp Jupiter. His place was in Camp Half-blood with Annabeth and yet…here he was in the Neptune cabin with both Jason and Nico leaning against his door frame, blocking him from leaving.<em>

_"Excited about your stay?" Nico asked, grinning, eyeing him up and down with a lick of his lips. "We are."_

_"Oh…uh yeah?" he really wasn't expecting this. To be ambushed by his cousins. Really, Percy just wanted to have a nice stay in Camp Jupiter, see some old friends, deliver a message to Hazel from Annabeth and maybe, just maybe see Jason and Nico in all of that. What he really wasn't expecting was to have them both came at him….at the same time. He flinched and fumbled with his hands._

_"Yup," Jason pronounced the P with a loud pop, "So very excited to be spending time with you Perce. It seems like it's been forever."_

_"Three months, two weeks, and five days," Nico bit at the nail of his thumb._

_"Yeah…ages." Percy huffed shyly when Jason took a step forward; backing up only to stop at the unsure look the Roman sent the younger Greek. What was going on with them?_

_"How's Annabeth?"_

_It wasn't unnatural for them to ask about his girlfriend but something about it right now just seemed off. Maybe it was the way Jason's shoulders tensed or the way Nico's eyes narrowed dangerously._

_"She's good…"_

_"That's good," Jason sneered, stepping closer, Nico right behind him._

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should," Percy glanced around, unsure about it all. "Get out of here."<p>

Annabeth nodded stiffly, body automatically getting up and heading straight for the door. She didn't bother on waiting for him to pay the bill, just turning a sharp corner and pressing herself against a wall, body shaking. She sighed heavily, breath coming out in shaky gasps as she pushed back her hair, skin feeling too tight as she inhaled the outside air.

"I'm sorry," she held up a hand, shaking her head. Right now she didn't want to hear him. Didn't want to know how guilty he felt and how hurt he knew she was. She just didn't want to deal with it. Not right now.

Percy shifted, shoving his hands in his jeans.

"You fucking bastard," Annabeth finally said through grinned teeth, body gave a quick shake. "I knew!" she cried, turning around to face him.

To Percy Annabeth would always be one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met and even with her face a blotchy red, eyes puffy from crying and snot running down her nose, she still looked attractive to him.

"I knew that one day I would have to give you up. I knew! Because I knew you didn't love me. I'm not stupid!" she waved her hands angrily, pacing around while glaring at the ground. "I saw the way Nico and Jason looked at you. I saw, they weren't subtle about it either."

She turned to face him, "I knew you were going to leave and I was ok with that, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt."

* * *

><p><em>He tried to get away but Nico was quick, pinning him down while Jason worked on his jeans. "What the fuck? Get off guys!" Percy grinded his teeth trying to overpower the two only Nico bit him on the neck, teeth digging into his flesh.<em>

_It hurt, burned even and he could smell the blood. Unknowing to him Percy fell right into their hands, body going slightly ridged and still from the pain. It didn't last, he wasn't still for long and kicked Jason right in the chest as he felt the blonde's hand on his thigh. Nico just elbowed him roughly in the stomach sending him back down._

_"Stop being a little pussy, Percy," Jason hissed, breathing heavily. Wincing all the way as he crawled back over him._

_"Relax, Percy," Nico growled, eyes going even darker if it was possible. "We don't want to have to hurt you."_

_"Then get the fuck off!" if they didn't want to hurt him then they really need to stop, stop now before—_

_"What the hell are you doing!"_

_Jason and Nico froze as Percy shot up, breathing a sigh of relief. Rachel._

_He had never been so happy to see her then he did at that moment and there his little oracle stood, red hair all frizzed out and green eyes glowing powerfully at them. He really didn't waste any time in shoving them off of him, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling them both away from his cabin._

_"You're in Camp Jupiter?" he asked breathlessly, tugging her roughly. She frowned at him._

_"Octavian." And he understood, nodding as he only glancing behind him once to see Jason and Nico glaring at them. "Percy…What just happened back there?"_

* * *

><p>Rape. It hit her hard. They almost raped him…or as much as one could rape a <em>sortof <em>willing person. But that wasn't what got her the most it was the fact that Rachel knew.

"Who else _fucking _knew!" Percy winced.

"…Hazel and Frank."

"So what! Hazel, Frank _and_ Rachel knew? All of my friends. They knew you were fucking behind my back and they didn't have the guts to tell me!"

"It wasn't like that!"

* * *

><p><em>Hazel fidgeted, "Nico is looking this way again."<em>

_"Yeah I know…" For weeks the two hadn't left Percy allow. Always seeming to follow after them, watching closely as Hazel and Frank kept close while Rachel almost never left his side._

_"Does it scare you?" she asked, biting her lip as she glanced at her brother. "That they're always there."_

_He followed her gaze, dropping his eyes to his lap, picking the dirt under his nail. "Not as much as it should."_

_"And you don't give in to them why?" Percy winced._

_"It isn't right…I'm with Annabeth…"_

_Hazel eyed him closely, "Is that the only thing keeping you under a leash so to speak?"_

_"Yeah…"_

* * *

><p>Annabeth just looked at him, face set in a 'are you fucking dumb?'<p>

Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair, tugging on the dark locks painfully. "They followed me for weeks. Always making sure that I knew they were watching…Sometimes they would even go as far as giving me gifts. A flower one day, muffins the other…a fish."

A fish? And then it clicked.

"_Ariel_?" her voice sounded like a shrill to his ears. "_Ariel_? The _fucking_ gold fish you brought back with you? And whose smart idea _was_ _that_!"

He blushed, a little angry and a little ashamed. "Jason—"

"Oh of course! It had to be the blonde Roman. Why aren't I surprised? Oh wait I know why because Nico has no clue how to give a fucking gift!"

Maybe it was the fact that Annabeth insulted Nico but Percy snapped. Anger boiling in his chest as he grabbed her, slamming her against the wall, "You leave him alone! Just because you're pissed doesn't mean you can be a bitch!"

"Leave him alone? Seriously? You go fucking behind my back and I can't be pissed!"

When she said it that way Percy's guilt just came right back up, biting him sharply in the ass.

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck you!" she sneered.


	13. Chapter 13: Even the Sea can Drown

**A/N: Sooooo…. I can't really say sorry for being gone for so long… in fact I really don't have much of an excuse as to why I was gone for so long. I just had grown tired of writing. My hands couldn't come up with anything and if it did I would wasn't satisfied by it. So I'm hoping to get up three more one-shots before the end of the week…well see if that goes or not. And Part 2 of How they got the Sea is a work in progress now. I think I might even write that as a separate story. I guess we'll have to see. **

**So in this one shot the children of sea can dream together. They also have this need to be "free" sometimes. Maybe you'll understand when you read it. If you don't….I'm sorry and I'll try to explain as best as I can.**

**There will be mistakes in here…sorry. HOPE YOU ENJOY! I'll be having some kinky sex in soon….I hope. **

**Marisol-Percy **

Percy, as a demigod, had visions, dreams of either things to come or things of the present. It was unusual for them to have pity nightmares…like now.

* * *

><p>He gasped, body violently thrashing around as he reached up to grab something for leverage, only his fingers kept grasping air. The ironic thing in all this was that Percy lay in water. Water that reached just inches above his floating body and yet he could not bring up himself up. Lungs contracting in fear and for the first time Percy felt himself drop. A body that once was in tune with the ocean, with the rivers and lakes, with <em>water<em>, was now drowning and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was alone. For the first time in his life, he was truly alone.

Arms felt like lead, legs had lost all feelings and Percy's beautiful, _beautiful_ green eyes fluttered to a close and he gave his last breath.

* * *

><p>Down the hall Marisol whimpered in her sleep, arms tightening around her stuffed monkey.<p>

"Big Bra-tha."

* * *

><p>She blinked, wiggling her toes in cool, glowing water before frowning. Something was off. She could feel it in her gut and a Roman's gut <em>never <em>lied, but what was wrong? She didn't know and toed her way through the rippling waves around.

It seemed endless the way it kept going, _like the ocean_, Marisol thought. But it didn't feel like her father. Comforting and welcoming like when Percy brought her to the beach, just the two of them, and instead… it made her feel cautions as she eyed the glowing blue, feet standing weightless above. She wiggled her toes again. Water.

So it wasn't just endless going forward, but endless going down as well. It scared her, but Marisol knew there was a stop to the ocean, a place where land ruled and here…there was nothing. Just water that kept going, and going _and going and going… forever. _

Marisol would have kept walking if it wasn't for the way her foot sank. She paused, confused as she blinked green eyes down, eyeing the water that surrounded her. The way it seemed to rise and circle around her. A gasp left her lips as she stumbled back, feet dropping further down.

As a child of Neptune, it wasn't the water that made her shiver, but the fact that deep down she could see a body. A body that floated down into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Vibration is what woke Percy. Eyes, the only things that seemed to work underwater blinked, no longer tired, but fully awake.<p>

It was barely there but a tiny figure was swimming towards him. Thin legs kicking to drive further down and a smile twitched on his lips as he felt his fingers flutter; maybe he wasn't alone after all. And for a second time that day his eyes fluttered close, lips widened further as he felt his arms left up and soft fingers run over his cheeks.

Were he had once felt cold and alone, lost within the depths, he now had warmth. A sense of purpose and opened his eyes again, grinning at panicking green eyes.

_Marisol,_ he mouthed and her eyes widened, surprised and relived. _Marisol, come drown with me? _

_Big Bra—_he shook his head, pulled his hands from her grip and just let his body do the rest. Eyes watching her float still as he sunk down. Marisol felt lose. She wanted to be with Percy, but there was something _wrong_ about the weird water they were in. She couldn't feel their father for one and another…she could feel herself weakening the more she stayed under, surrounding to the abnormal. And from the looks of it…Percy didn't want to leave anytime soon.

Instead of following her gut, like any great Roman, she let herself go. Body gracefully sinking down next to her brothers and reached out for his hand. When their skin touched, her body fell cold, before warming back up, blue surrounding them in odd glows as she glanced at Percy. Green eyes clashed against each other, a smile gracing both of the Jackson's face, eyes drifting close as the drowned together.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the night Percy curled further against Nico's back, fingers itching through Jason's hairas he smiled in his sleep. Down the hall Marisol grinned, eyes flickering under closed lids.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: A Sea of Betrayal

**AU: Sooooo basically this is the end of SSD, but not really the end if that makes any sense. And I know I'm so bad at updating up I feel like my writing style might be different and it's causing me to flinch everytime I look at this story hahahah **

**Anyways here's a update? I guess. Something that'll help you understand**

**So do any of you remember that Bianca was reborn? Well she was reborn for a reason but she ages differently. So while she should be younger then Percy you'll see that well...she's not. You'll understand when you read it. But it's because she has a part at requiters her to be older then she really is. If that makes sense... I hope it does. **

**Also like brother like sister, Marisol is a child of prophecy but in this prophecy she never had a chance...**

**This is non-beta but I hope you like and sorry again! THANK YOU! **

* * *

><p>Marisol stood on the ashy mountain, staring over head at the burning buildings around, and then shuttered. She failed. Her brother who had done so much to protect the world kneeled before her and there she was, breaking everything he had done. This wasn't suppose to happen and this wasn't part of the prophecy. Not even Apollo had known that the world would end with Marisol and yet…here they were.<p>

She staggered back, foot getting caught on rubble and she went tumbling down. No one moved to help nor did they move to strike. Jason was…gone and Nico…hadn't been too far behind him. Everyone had either bled out or was bleeding out. Their sins and faults and courage soaking into the Earth, tainting the Seas and darkening the Skies. With as much strength as she could Marisol pulled herself up, shoving dark hair out of her face as she stood on shaky legs. Green eyes looking around mournfully at the broken Gods and their lifeless children and at Percy.

She flinched when he looked up at her, eyes burning with anger and she knew everything was done for. Everything. She had angered the one person who had believed in her. Had hurt his special people and she knew this was the end. Marisol could felt it in her bones, in her skinny frame and sunken cheeks. Rubbing at her chin she watched as Percy stood up, a short sword in his hand. But it wasn't any ordinary weapon. It once belonged to Jason. It once belonged to Jason six years ago.

She knew from rumors that Nico's and Percy's relationship was never the same after the blond fell to his feet before her. The trident, the very one that her family had gifted her, had been plunged deep into Jason's body. His blue eyes losing their summer sky, going gray as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Why?" he had crocked and Marisol pulled the trident from his body causing Jason to slump forward and with the tip she pushed him up.

"Why?" she said, voice so hollow that even Marisol feared she was too gone, "Because I can."

So it was no surprise that Percy stalked towards her, hand curling dangerously around the leather handle, knuckles going white. She wouldn't run, but not because she was fearless or powerful but because she owed it to him. With a heaving sigh she bent down to pick up the fallen trident. She will fight him because it was the right thing to do.

"Percy," he sneered and she flinched. "You look tired," and he did. The bags under his eyes only caused him to look older then he was.

"And you look sick." Percy cocked his head, eyes darkening with bitter amusement, "Please tell me you're dying." With a grimace Marisol wisely kept her mouth shut.

It caused him to grin, happy that he finally got one above her.

They walked in circles both keeping their backs from the other, wisely so, both couldn't be trusted and often in war people seemed to play dirty. They were no different. If anyone was to ask Marisol if she regretted anything in her short life she would say yes and if they were to ask 'what that was?'—she would tell them… "That I didn't kill my brother first."

Cruel as it maybe Marisol hadn't wanted Percy to suffer and by letting him live he had to see all his friends die, had to find one lover brutally murdered and had to see the other die before his eyes. He had to witness his world fall around him and it was all because of her, his sister, his blood, his 'child'.

Never once did Marisol cry, not once when he struck his sword and she blocked, not once when he grazed her shoulder, not once when he nicked her on the forehead, not once when he ran Jason's sword right through her.

Marisol coughed blood bitter in the back of her mouth and she grimaced through bloody teeth and lips. Percy stared her down, jerking the weapon deeper before pulling it out, watching as she slumped to her knees.

In her life everyone had comment on how forgiving her brother was, but right now she couldn't see such a thing, just satisfaction and maybe regret. Bloody lips twitched, "I'm not sorry," she whispered, hissing as breathing got harder. "I'm not."

"I know," he said.

And she blinked up at the gray sky, watching lightening flash before rain began to pour and Percy slumped beside her, shoulders shrugging as he rubbed tiredly at his face. "Percy," she choked. "There is a child, two of them…they live somewhere by the sea." She looked up at him, glad to find that he was in fact staring at her, confused. "They are my children. One born from the sky," she coughed, "and the other conceived by death."

There was a satisfaction in her belly as she watched his eyes widen. "They are my daughters and I'm not ashamed to say that I raped your lovers." His hands curled and anger boiled in his chest. "But they are Nico's and Jason's as well. They know nothing of their mother and if you wish…" she gasped, body feeling so damn cold. "..to tell them everything that's up to you, but they are nothing but children and have nothing to do with this."

Not once did Marisol cry as the rain poured harder down on the broken earth, not once. Not even as her empty eyes stared up at the sky. Not even as the last thing she tasted on her tongue was salt. Not once would she admit it.

Percy stared at the small shack and soured his lips together; next to him was Hazel and Thalia. The only ones still alive and he was thankful as he knocked on the door.

It was an older woman who answered. Older than him and yet Percy knew she should be much younger. Younger and dead, "Bianca?"

Brown eyes seemed to smile at him. "Well I thought you were never going to come." She said opening the door wider for him. Hazel who was uneasy stayed behind and though he could tell that Thalia wanted to follow after she stayed with their friend.

The house was warm and motherly and there were pictures of Nico and Jason everywhere. Pictures from when they were young, pictures from when they were happy, pictures of him and Nico, of him and Jason, of them three and Percy felt his throat tightened.

"I didn't help her, Percy," Bianca said when he stopped to stare at the only picture of Marisol. She was smiling, her belly pronounced and there was no way for him to know when it was taken and he wouldn't have known if it wasn't for the scar on her neck. The same scar that Nico had pressed into her skin when he fought against her, fought to protect him and Jason. Only…Nico came back and Jason didn't.

He touched the fame.

"I helped their children, not her." And it should make him feel better but it didn't. He just nodded and Bianca gave him a heartbreaking look. "No one knew she was going to do this, no one," she glanced down at her old hands, rubbing the pain away. She was ready to go, had been for a long time, but her mission hadn't been completely and she was waiting for him. "No one but her. She came to me when she found out she was pregnant. Ask me to take the child and raise it until you could come. She was so sure it was Jason's. Only we found out it was twins and then we found out they had separate fathers. This was…sadly to say, her last 'gift' to you."

Something broken in side of him and Percy sneered, "Gift? You think this is a gift?! To know MY SISTER gave birth to my lover's children! The very ones she raped and murdered!" she flinched when he roared, the picture of Marisol shattering against the wall.

"Yes," she spoke firmly, fear gripping at her heart.

And then…

"Auntie B'anca?" a little voice called and suddenly, so suddenly Percy felt weak, the world spinning in circles, a girl ran down the stairs. Her pale Italian skin gave off a smooth glow as she bounced on her bare feet. Dark hair braided down her back as she looked up at him with dark, empty eyes, the same eyes Nico use to look at him with. "Hi," she whispered, glancing at him to her aunt and then back to him.

He swallow the urge to vomit and bent down, "Hi," he answered, voice shaky with disbelief at how much she fucking looked like Nico. "I'm Percy." She cocked her head to the side and slowly a small smile graced her face. His breath hitched. "Nico," he whispered.

"You must be my other Daddy then?" though he knew nothing of what she was talking about he nodded, too surprise to do anything as she grabbed his hand. "I'm Maria."

Percy found it hard to look away from the child before him, just brushed back her bangs, completely taken back at how beautiful she was and he might had stayed like that forever if it wasn't for a small blond peeking up from behind Maria's shoulder.

"Daddy?" she squealed, throwing herself into his pale body and Percy barely had time to react before a warm body collided into his and finally he was able to breathe again. Large hands coming up to cup the back of short blond hair, breathing in sunshine and skies and finally Percy let himself weep, widening his arms so Maria could fall into them. And Percy sobbed like a child. Happy and shocked and finally at home, at home with these two little girls who he just met but felt so right with, because they weren't Marisol's children, yes she gave birth to them, but she wasn't their mother. That right fell to Percy. Percy who lost his lovers, Percy who lost everythingand maybe Bianca was right. Maybe this was a gift.

Jason's daughter pulled away, "I'm Skia, like the big blue Sky but my name has an a at the end so don't mess it up! By the way you seem Greek. I've never smelt another Greek beside Auntie B'anca and Mar'a. And my favorite color is blue just like my eyes but I like the color orange too and oh, oh, oh, oh, my favorite food it apples. So don't you forget."

He blinked completely taken back by the loud blond and glanced at her sister who rolled her eyes and shrugged, 'what can you do?' and he grinned.

"My favorite color is blue too…did you know your daddy had blue eyes."

Skia gasped. "He did?! Mar'a you hear that!"

Yes, Percy can say he still hated Marisol but she did give him this, because he knew she could have had an abortion, could have not told him, could have kept it a secret, could have raised them herself, kept them as her children but she didn't. She gave them to him, because she knew they never had been hers to began with.


	15. Chapter 15: Sexy Lady?

**AN- Well really just smut I guess and I don't know if I should continue this...Hmmmmm**

"Wow," Annabeth grinned. "You make a hot bitch, Percy."

He glared into the mirror, running his hands over the lacy thong Thalia had given him, black with a blue bow on the sides. It left no room for the imagination, curving over the hardness of his dick and rubbing between his soft cheeks. A blush arose, rushing down his chest and to the matching bra. The same matching bra that barely covered his nipples.

"Fuck if I was a guy," Thalia grinned, giving her cousin a hard smack on the rump. He squealed, turning around to protect himself from the feisty girls.

"Come on now," he huffed, batting Rachel's hands as they came dangerously close to his crouch. "This is a present for Jay and Nic, not you greedy vouchers!"

Thalia just rolled her eyes as Rachel pouted, unhappy to be pushed away by the handsome man in front of her. Finger's itching to run up his thighs. Annabeth was right; Percy made a very sexy woman—well in a sense. It just wasn't fair that she couldn't have just a little taste, but then again… She eyed the way he slipped into a lacey see-through gown that flared out at the bottom, the way it made his long legs look miles away. Rachel licked her lips. Too bad he was gay.

"It's not too much?" he asked, giving them a full view of his body and Thalia rubbed a hand down her thighs, ignoring the wetness between her legs.

"It's perfect," Annabeth said, standing to ruffle his hair a little. "Now you can cross it off both Nico's and Jason's bucket list. Right next to double teaming you."

He blushed, grin curling on his lips as he thought about tonight. It was going to be great! A perfect way to end their anniversary and it'll be with something they all wanted, maybe some more then other's. He winced, a little frightened about taking two cocks right up the ass. But it'll be worth it…or at least he hoped.

"It'll be fine!" Rachel scowled. "You'll have fun and they'll have fun and it. will. be. amazing. Just don't over think it and remember what we bought?"

He nodded, "the plug?"

Piper had gotten it for him a few weeks ago. Pairs, special delivery and custom made by Leo. He winced. Not wanting to think about what the small man was up to on his days off. But none the less it was perfect. A sea green, just a tad bit longer then Nico and wider then Jason. It was made for the idea of being double teamed.

Percy can still remember his conversation with Piper. "Don't worry," she said. "It works wonders, trust me!" he really didn't want to know how she knew that.

"Right," Thalia smirked. "My baby bro and Death Breath are going to love this!"

"But right now you need to change!" Annabeth said, pulling him away from the girls and thrust his suit into his hands, before pulling both Thalia and Rachel out the door.

"Don't forget to Lube, Perce!" Rachel cried as the door was slammed shut and he was left alone.

Now should he keep the lace dress or just leave it? He cocked his hips this way and that, eyeing himself in the mirror before quickly ripping the gown off. No. There was no way in hell he was going to wear that tonight and just settled for pulling his white shirt over the tiny bra.

A sigh left his mouth. Ok…now for the hard part and glanced towards the bottle of lube on the dresser…Ok. Percy sighed again, bouncing the tube from his right to left hand and tapped it against his head. He could have stood there for hours thinking this through, but the guys would be home at 6 for the reservations at 730 and he wasn't going to waste his time over thinking things when he can be…Percy shivered, arouse tickling at his ribs as he thought about fingering himself, face down on the bed with his hips in the air. A groan ripped from his throat as he threw himself on their bed, pulling the stringy thong to the side, fingers itching to already be inside of him.

He paused, giving a shaky breath as he relaxed his body, pouring a generous amount of lube in his hand before running a hand over his puckered entrance, finger just begging to be swallowed. This shouldn't turn him on as much as it did. Really. Percy wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed fingering himself. He rather have one of the boys doing it instead. But right now...just thinking about Nico's skinny, long fingers or Jason's big ones fucking him instead just—

A shutter ran through him as he slid a finger in. Warm, tightness tugged him further in and Percy groaned. Gods he loved bottoming and wiggled up, slowing pulling out his finger and working his way back in, twisting his wrist just so, just enough where he could see white spots in the back of his eyes. A whimper left his lips as he thought about the look on Nico's face—hungry like a wolf's—and Jason's—wide with surprise and excitement.

Percy worked in a second and third finger, thumb catching the rim of his hole and he gasped, back arching as he continued to fuck himself, slow and easy. It wasn't long before his knees began to shake and Percy had to pull out, lungs heaving for breath as he made a quick grab for the plug he hid under his pillow when the girls came.

It scared him a little, scared and made him feel dizzy with the need to have something bigger than his fingers inside him and Percy moaned, pouring lube, ignoring the way it dipped on the bed and quickly shoving it through still tight rings. He hissed, body going stiff. He had done that too quick and shuttered trying to relax his body, taking in deep, agonizing breaths. He stayed like that for a bit, body clenching around the plug, drawing it further in before his knees gave out and he fell. Legs no longer able to hold him up as he dropped, face smothered in Jason's pillow.

"Percy we're home!" Percy flinched, eyes widening as he heard the door close. Oh shit, and quickly, without trying to move to fast, he rushed off the bed. It didn't work to well and he fell, groaning when the plug shifted agonizing good in him.

"Well fuck," glancing up Percy blushed under darkening blue eyes. Of course it was Jason who found him first. And sometimes he didn't know if that was a good thing or not."Nico, man you've got to check this out."

It came out breathless as Jason began to prowl. A tongue curled up, running over a scarred lip and Percy looked delicious lying on the floor, knees spread apart, and chest to the soft carpet. The blush on his face glowed brighter when he gasped, trying to turn around but stop as the plug slip out just enough to catch the blonde's attention.

Jason stopped his prowling, confused as he leaning forward. What the fuck? Fingers lifted up Percy's white dress shirt and this time it was his turn to gasp as he gave the green plastic a tug, Percy's moan mixing in and a shivers running up the older man's back. was this really what he thought it was? No fucking why. But it was, he could see that as clear as day and yet…Jason gave his lips a lick, hand coming down to rub himself. "Holy shit Percy," he said when he pushed the shirt further up, biting his lips as he eyed the lacy thong. "You're going to fuck kill us, you know that?"

And Percy gasped, arching up as Jason ran teeth down his throat, tongue coming out to lick the red skin. He felt like he was on fire, veins hot, skin blistering, lungs over heated and the pale hands that ran up his side's, tickling his ribs and playing with his nibbles through the lacy fabric felt so fucking cold. He whimpered, head leaning back down and Percy figured he could have stayed like that forever. And he would have if there wasn't a snap of a camera.

Behind him Jason just grinned, pushing himself against Percy's hot body, hand going down to tease the dark trail that lead down his belly button.

Snap

"Noooooo," Percy hissed when Jason bit his throat. "Nic, stop."

Nico grinned, "I don't think so," he said, lifting the camera as he took a quick picture.

Snap

It wasn't like he would get another chance to…capture this moment. He figured it must have taken a lot out of Percy to dress in women's lingerie because as far as he knew it, Percy was Gay not Trans. But…Nico grin widened. The black lacy looked good on him. Really good and he licked his lips, taking another pic as Jason pulled pink nipples with his thumbs. Snap

Percy moaned, wincing as the plug slipped in.

Snap

"What do you want Perce?" Jason growled, rubbing himself between the demi-gods back. Groaning when he caught himself between round cheeks, "Fuck, Percy, answer me."

Snap

"Fuck—" he gasped when Nico dropped to his knees, tugging the panties down just enough so he could mouth over Percy's dick, tongue lapping pre-cum. "Nic," it came out as a high pitch cry. "Fuck me—please…Together."

This is just a different ending of some sorts ...IGNORE IT

It didn't take him long to start buttoning his shirt and smoothing his hair down, tucking his shirt in before grabbing the bottle of lube and throwing it under the bed.

It wasn't until he gave a sigh of relief did he notice the way the plug pressing into his prostate. He gasped, back popping in as he itched on his toes. Holy fuck!

"Perce?" he heard Jason call out and cleared his throat, slowly stepping to stand on his feet.

"Here," his voice cracked and he blushed before clearing his throat. "I'm in here," he said again, slowing bending down to tie on his shoes, wincing every time the toy shifted. How in Hades name was he going to make it through dinner?

The door opened and Jason's head poked through, a smile lighting the blonde's face. "Oh there you are babe. You ready?" Jason's eyes darkened as he took in the rumpled hair and the fitting suit. The way Percy's eyes clouded with heat and the way his mouth turned down on breathless gasped. He blinked, eyebrow rising before grinning.

"What in Gods name were you doing in here?"

Percy fluttered, looking shamefully excited and nervous. "I don't know what you mean," he said, moving pass Jason, completely aware of the blonde's eyes on his ass. Phase 1 complete. Now time for dinner…

Nico had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He always had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. It was just fact, but right now he couldn't help but mouth Jason's neck as the blonde laid out in the back seat, Percy scowling up front as he glared at them through the rearview mirror. Hey no one told him to drive tonight.

"Percy, eyes on the road," Nico grinned as his boyfriend stuttered out a protest before turning around from the nice picture behind him.

"You're an ass," Jason laughed, licking his lips as he rubbed himself against Nico's hip.

"Yeah but you like me like that," he pulled the man into a heated kiss, tongue running over the back of his teeth and caressing his cheeks before tugging his bottom lip. A growl rose from his chest as he rutted against the handsome man under him, completely aware of the way Percy kept glancing at them, eyes clouding before glancing back to the road. Fuck he loved messing with his older lover.

Up front Percy was having a hard time sitting still. One because of the plug and two because sometimes, ok most times, his boyfriends were asshole and just loved to tease him. Like now! It wasn't like he's never seen Nico and Jason together because he has, but it wasn't a regular thing and like now, Percy just wished he could watch. Watch the way Nico tongued Jason's collar bone and groped him through his pants.

Percy whimpered, hissing as the lace rubbing against the head of his cock. Fuck. It was going to be a long night….


End file.
